


I'm Calling For You

by Jin_Wuxian



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin_Wuxian/pseuds/Jin_Wuxian
Summary: Modern AU where Naraku is a depressed businessman who becomes infatuated with Kikyou, a doctor at the major city hospital. He tries to get let go of his feelings for her but fate keeps bringing the two together. The only catch is-- her heart belongs to someone else.Warning: it's a Two Shot (two chapter) piece, and the second chapter is straight up smut/lemon/nsfw.
Relationships: Kikyou/Naraku (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Funky Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> [Read while listening to "So Beautiful" by DPR IAN]
> 
> I used the sensual and eerie song listed above as inspiration for this story! It gives a really nice ambiance to the piece so I suggest listening while reading if it's not too distracting. 
> 
> As I put in the summary, it's a two chapter piece and the second chapter is straight up smut. Read at your own discretion!
> 
> Please leave a comment or KUDOS if you enjoyed! :D

Naraku stood outside of his office building, staring upwards at the grey clouds, as they poured raindrops all over him. His black suit was becoming drenched but he didn't care. He couldn't escape thoughts of her, the forbidden woman. The woman who's heart belonged to someone else. It killed him slowly, despite his best attempts to move on, his entire soul become on fire with lust for her. He thought the cold water might wash away his sins.   
  
\-------------------------------------------------  
  
Naraku worked at an office building right next to the city hospital, that's where he first met her a few months ago. He was a quiet but serious fellow, tall, broad-shouldered with wavy dark brown hair he let trail down to his mid-back. He had been glancing at his phone (a bad habit of his while stuck in traffic) and accidentally hit the accelerator, almost crashing into a pedestrian crossing the road. He dangerously swerved his car to avoid them and ended up crashing into a nearby light pole. His car was mostly fine except the pole had caused a significant dent to the driver's side and his right hand and leg were numb. His neck also felt impossible to turn without excruciating pain. He had been admitted to the city hospital for monitoring and to do some x-rays. That's where he met her, Kikyou. She was a beautiful young woman with long streaks of black hair tied behind her in a low ponytail. A few loose strands of her hair framed the sides of her face elegantly. She introduced herself and informed him that she was completing her residency at the hospital before examining his wrists, ribs, and legs. Kikyou interpreted his x-rays for him-- his wrist had indeed been broken by the impact and also the airbag being deployed exacerbated the injury. He also had a moderate case of whiplash that would hopefully resolve itself in a few days. His leg x-ray showed a fracture in his leg he would need to wear a cast for about a month. Whenever she smiled at him, his heartbeat increased, she never failed to notice on the Holter monitor and chuckle. He would always blush when this happened, feeling embarrassed and vulnerable in front of her.   
  
Naraku lead a very empty life with few friends, he was a successful businessman but his work was unfulfilling and required a lot of socializing with clients-- aka a lot of alcohol intake and general debauchery. Naraku would be drained after these business meetings at restaurants or bars and had little energy to do anything afterwards. He lead a quiet life in his home just outside of the city limits. Naraku thought he would never see her again after he was discharged from the hospital. But fate had other plans in store for them. After spending a few more weeks at home to heal properly, Naraku was ready to get back to work. To his pleasant surprise, after leaving the office late at night, he would often bump into her on the way home. She would usually be walking hurriedly to the subway station and talking on her phone but this time she recognized him and waved, "Hello! How's your wrist doing? Any better?" Naraku smiled slightly, "Yes, a little bit. Are you heading to the subway? I parked nearby there".   
  
Naraku heard a male voice start yelling on the phone, "KIKYOU! Who's that you're talking to? Is it a guy!?" Kikyou laughed heartily and responded, "Calm down, Inuyasha, he's a former patient I treated. He's just being polite and offering to escort me to the subway. Jeez. You always get so jealous, dear". Inuyasha scoffed, "Yeah whatever, as long as he keeps his hands to himself! YOU HEAR ME!?" Naraku's eyes widened slightly, _"So she has a lover after all... Of course. She's so beautiful, how could she not?"_  
  
Kikyou responded, "We hear you loud and clear" while mouthing to Naraku, "I'm so sorry about this". Naraku chuckled to himself and she said goodbye to Inuyasha on the phone. The two walked together towards the nearby subway station, "So was that your boyfriend on the phone?". Kikyou glanced at Naraku and smiled, "Yes, Inuyasha and I have been together for quite some time. I think he might actually propose to me soon". Naraku's heart panged a bit, _"Ah. So she might get married to him"_. Naraku tried to be supportive but felt jealousy flare up inside him, "He's a lucky man". He couldn't help but bite his tongue a bit as he made the comment. Kikyou blushed a bit and said, "What do you mean?" Naraku became slightly flustered at his predicament and stated, "Eh.... I mean, you're the whole package I would guess. You've got a great career path, you seem to like helping others so you have a good heart too. And..." he had to stop himself before digging himself into a hole.   
  
Kikyou tilted her head playfully as she looked Naraku in the face, "And?...." Naraku became more flushed and averted his eyes from her curious stare, "And... you have nice hands. Very soft" he could not tell her what he really thought of her.   
  
Kikyou laughed in response, "That's a good one! If Inuyasha ever tries to pick a fight with me I'll tell him, hey, you're talking to a lady with nice hands". Naraku realized that the two of them were walking very close to each other, her hand and his would gently graze with every other step they took. She didn't seem to notice as she rambled on about her work day. They reached the subway after a few minutes and parted ways. He watched her as she got on the train, she smiled and waved from the window before turning her head and sitting down. He sighed, heading to the parking lot where his car was.

That night he went home and could not stop thinking about her soft hands, hands that worked hard but were also well cared for. He started to drift off as he was watching some mind-numbing TV. He saw a vision of her wrapping her arms around his neck and him pulling her body closer to his, "Say you'll be mine" he whispered. She raised her mouth to his ear and whispered, "I'll be yours". Just as their lips were about to meet, he startled himself awake, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. He tried to shake it off and then prepared for bed.  
  
Over the next couple of weeks, more coincidental meetings would happen. They would bump into each other at the café near their jobs, or see each other during lunch breaks from across the local restaurant. Kikyou would be surrounded by coworkers and Naraku would usually be eating alone with headphones on or immersed in a book. Their eyes would meet briefly and she would normally wave hello and goodbye to him. Her female coworkers would sometimes tease her about it, and she ignored them and wave her hands dismissively. Naraku pretended like he couldn't hear but Kikyou would always respond with the same phrase, "Stop joking around, I have Inuyasha!" Her coworkers would scoff and roll their eyes, "That bum! He's just mooching off of you. Kikyou, that man is financially stable, handsome, polite, and did I mention handsome? Y'all would make some cute babies...." He literally could not escape her even if he tried, she was everywhere. How had he never noticed her before now? As time went on, he suffered from more of those fevered dreams, things became increasingly lustful in his visions of her.   
  
One day after work he saw her yet again, "Kikyou" he smiled gently. She raised her hand to wave at him, "Hello Naraku, you're not wearing your cast anymore?" He nodded, "Yeah, I'm feeling much better now. Thanks to you and ahem-- the other hospital staff members". She smiled, "That's great news. I'm happy to hear it. I have some great news too". _"Don't say it"_ he thought to himself, dreading the worst. He was selfish and wanted her to himself. He wanted Inuyasha and Kikyou to break up, so he could have a chance to win her affection.   
  
"I'm engaged now!" she broke his train of thought. Naraku didn't know how to respond at first, "Engaged?" he whispered. She placed her hand in front of Naraku's face, and there was a stunning but simple gold ring with a diamond sitting atop, "Isn't it beautiful?" Naraku feigned happiness for her, "Yes, it's quite... stunning". Kikyou smiled, "Inuyasha and I got into a big fight last week but this makes up for it I think. And to think, we almost broke up".   
  
Naraku raised an eyebrow, "You did?", he couldn't contain his curiosity.   
  
Kikyou held her hand against her chest and played with the ring nervously, "Yes... Forgive me if this is disclosing too much but, I thought he was cheating on me with another girl. It turns out it was all a big misunderstanding. She was just a female cousin of his and they've been close when they were young". If Naraku had not perfected his poker face years ago, he would have been smirking at the chance that had just appeared in front of him. He prodded further, "Oh really? What made you suspect it in the first place?" Kikyou stopped fidgeting with her ring and met Naraku's gaze, curious about his intent, "I'm sorry to pry, you don't have to talk about it anymore if you don't want to" he apologized.   
  
Kikyou shrugged, "It's fine. It's the past. I just saw some texts out of context and they concerned me. He was meeting with her occasionally in private. But after Inuyasha explained things to me, I feel much better. He promised to never hide things from me again". Naraku and Kikyou walked the rest of the way to the subway in mostly silence. Kikyou smiled, "Thank you for walking with me, as always, Naraku". Naraku returned her smile with his sly one, "Congratulations, Kikyou". He unintentionally began balling his fists as she turned and left towards the train. How he wanted to reach out towards her, to pull her into his arms and confess his feelings. How he felt paralyzed by his inability to do so.   
  
A few weeks went by and he didn't see Kikyou anywhere. Not at the local café, not at any of the restaurants even though her coworkers were there. She was simply gone. He worried about her and wondered if she had been hurt or something even worse happened to her. Then, about a month later, she reappeared. It was raining. She looked anxious and was caught off guard by the rain, holding her purse above her head as a sort of makeshift umbrella. She cursed under her breath and didn't even notice him standing outside in the rain as well. She started to walk briskly and he called out her name, "Kikyou!" she hesitated at first but slowly turned around to look at him, "N-Naraku?"  
  
He pulled out an umbrella from his briefcase and opened it while walking towards her, "You'll get soaked. Here, we can share my umbrella". Her bottom lip quivered as she looked at him and then towards the ground, "Inuyasha... and I..... Inuyasha and I-- we broke off the engagement. I don't know where to go, it's so awkward in the apartment when both of us are there. I can't see him, it makes me sick". Naraku's eyes softened slightly, "I'm sorry to hear that Kikyou... Are you okay? Do you need a place to stay?"   
  
Kikyou narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously and he attempted to reassure her, "I have a guest bedroom you could use for as long as you need, no pressure, and you would not have to pay me. I inherited my home from my parents when they passed so it's completely paid off". Kikyou bit her bottom lip for a second as she pondered her options, "I don't have anyone else I can rely on in this city. I haven't told my coworkers yet either, it's embarrassing after how much I was bragging about that ring. I'll take you up on your offer, Naraku. Please allow me to repay you with a homemade meal". Naraku smirked, "Of course". He could not remember the last time someone else made him a meal, the last person was probably his mother before she passed. Kikyou could not stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks and Naraku extended his hand to gently brush some of them away, "Come on, let's go home where it's warm and dry". Kikyou clutched her purse to her side and nodded, "Okay, anywhere but my apartment sounds good right now". The two walked together under his umbrella to the parking garage, the pitter pattering of raindrops filling the silence between them. 


	2. A Flawless Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when two lonely hearts collide? Kikyou and Naraku find out together, in this funky love story. 
> 
> WARNING: SMUT AHEAD LEMON AHEAD NSFW AHEAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the last chapter, I am usually inspired by a song when I write. Please listen to the song "So Beautiful" by DPR IAN to get a sense of the ominous but spicy vibe I was going for. 
> 
> Lyrics:  
> "Let's take a trip down a dark place baby,  
> Look for me now, I'm not that crazy  
> Let's talk about what makes you happy,  
> Cuz I know I'm calling for you"
> 
> As always, comment and kudos if you enjoyed! : )

Naraku drove a sleek black Maserati Quattroporte , Kikyou never felt more luxurious in her life as she sat in the passenger seat. When they reached Naraku's home, Kikyou was speechless. His home was so modern-looking with tall, large windows and very secluded, a lot of forest separating his home from the nearby ones. Naraku gave her a brief tour of the house and then ended in the kitchen, "Make yourself comfortable Kikyou. I'll make us some tea. If you want to get changed, I have some silk robes in the bathroom". Kikyou's eyes widened, "Silk robes? Alright. I'll go do that. Thank you so much, Naraku".   
  
She returned in a black silk robe, with a singular rope tied around her waist. Kikyou felt somewhat embarrassed but had not prepared any clothes to bring with her. Naraku had changed into a white sweater and grey sweatpants. Kikyou blushed as she accidentally gazed below his waist and noticed something rather girthy making itself known.   
  
Naraku knew exactly what he was doing, and he wanted to tease her. He wanted her to beg him for it, for pleasure.   
  
Kikyou asked him if she could see what he had in the refrigerator and he opened it for her. There was a lot of proteins, ground turkey, beef, chicken, tofu, but sparse vegetables. Kikyou reached for an onion, the ground turkey, and a bag of spinach. "Where are your spices at?" she asked Naraku. Naraku showed her the cupboard with his spices, there was a decent spice rack inside and she grabbed some turmeric, ginger, garlic powder, salt, and pepper. As she started chopping the onion, her eyes began to water profusely. Naraku chuckled, "Here let me chop for you, you can start cooking the meat". Kikyou nodded and thanked him as she opened the ground turkey package and threw it on a large pan. She then washed the spinach carefully as the meat started to cook. Kikyou began to add her seasoning to the meat and once it seemed fully cooked, they threw in the chopped onions and spinach as well. The two sat down at the dinner table, with a bowl of steamed rice to accompany the meal. Naraku washed some strawberries for them to have as a desert as well. As he took the first bite, he was speechless. "Well, how is it?" Kikyou asked curiously.   
  
Naraku met her gaze and gave a soft smile, "It's delicious, warm, and flavorful. Comforting but healthy food". Kikyou smiled, "I'm glad to hear it. Inuyasha always... used to complain saying I add too many spices". Naraku shook his head, "It's perfect. Thank you, Kikyou".   
  
The two stayed mostly quiet as they ate and then Kikyou picked a strawberry from the middle of the table and took a bite, "Oh my god! These are so sweet. Wow". Naraku grinned and leaned back, "I grow them in the garden outside, I can show you tomorrow". He watched her as she ate the strawberry, some of the red juices dripping down from her lips, staining them as if she was wearing lipstick. Kikyou realized he was staring at her and blushed, "Aren't you going to eat one too, Naraku?" Naraku waved his hand dismissively, "I'm too full, but don't mind me. Eat to your heart's content. I grow too many strawberries to eat on my own". He imagined feeding a strawberry to her from his own hand and then kissing her so the red juices would stain his lips as well.   
  
Once they finished at the table, Kikyou gathered the dishes and started bringing them to the sink to wash them. Naraku walked over and stood next to her, "You don't have to wash them Kikyou, I can do it or we can throw it in the dishwasher". "Nonsense" she responded, not making eye contact with him, "This is the least I can do if you're hosting me in your home". Naraku grabbed her wrist and she paused to meet his gaze, "Naraku?" Naraku's eyes seemed to see right through her facade, pretending everything was okay when she just wanted to fall apart. "Just leave it, you should try and relax tonight, you've had a long day haven't you?" Naraku said softly, not letting go of her hand. Kikyou blushed, "Okay... You're right, I'm tired. I probably could just watch some TV and then go to sleep to be honest".   
  
The two sat on his soft velvet couch in front of a huge 50" TV hanging on top of the fireplace. He sat a respectable distance from her, giving her space to feel comfortable. Kikyou was somewhat cold and asked him if he had a sweater and pajama pants she could borrow to sleep in. Naraku smirked to himself, "Sure, follow me". He lead her into his room, which he had avoided when giving the house tour earlier. His room was clean, organized, albeit dark. He grabbed a gray button-up sweater and some long pajama pants for her. She smiled and thanked him before heading to the bathroom. He was sitting on the couch when she came out, Naraku's eyes widened. His sweater somehow clung tightly around her bosom area, accentuating her figure and slightly opening at her cleavage. His pajama pants which were somewhat loose fitting on him seemed to fit snug around her bottom, although he was much taller than her so she had the roll the bottom of the pants up. She was beautiful, especially in his clothing.   
  
Kikyou realized how tight the clothes were on her and became flustered as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I guess you're skinnier than I am Naraku". She gave a slight chuckle trying to deflect from how obviously self-conscious she felt. Naraku grinned, "Nonsense, you look fine. Come sit" as he patted the couch. Kikyou took her seat on the couch, slightly closer to Naraku than before. He tried not to blatantly stare at her but kept stealing glances every chance he had. She also tried to avoid looking at him but couldn't help it. He was so handsome and she and Inuyasha hadn't been sexually active in the past few weeks. She was lonely and wanted to feel needed, to feel loved, to be touched. It didn't help that his grey sweatpants made her want to stare down there, very aware of what lay underneath that outline.  
  
The Titanic was playing on TV and they decided to jump into the film, although the movie had already started. They got to the sex scene with Jack and Rose and Kikyou felt excited by it, how she wanted to make love like that. Forbidden, passionate, secretive love to a handsome man. Kikyou glanced over at Naraku and she blushed as he met her gaze. The two stared in each other's eyes for a few moments before Kikyou leaned forward and placed her lips against Naraku's softly. Naraku's eyes widened and then he closed them, grabbing her face with his large hands. He started to tease her more, licking the entry of her mouth with his tongue. Kikyou blushed and opened her eyes slightly to look at him, the sight of him and his tongue made her want him even more. She opened her mouth slightly for him and he thrust his tongue inside, licking around her mouth and tasting her, playing with her tongue. Kikyou moaned slightly into Naraku's mouth and he pulled her on top of his lap, allowing her hips to straddle him while grinding his hardness against her. The two started entering a rhythm together as they kissed passionately, messily, and grinded. "Naraku...." Kikyou moaned as she broke the kiss for some air.   
  
Naraku's heart was beating like crazy, he wanted to take her tonight, and make her his. Naraku kissed her behind her ear, playfully licking and sucking her earlobe as she pouted, "Stop teasing me!" He smirked, "Oh? Tell me what you want me to do then". She felt frustrated and couldn't wait anymore, "You know what I want".  
  
Naraku grabbed her face by the chin, "I don't know. Tell me". Kikyou growled, "I want you to.. I want you to make love to me". Naraku couldn't hold back anymore and said, "Okay, Kikyou, as you wish". He unbuttoned her shirt and started kissing her neck, and then made his way down to her breasts, pausing and staring at them greedily.  
  
Kikyou pulled his head in between her breasts as she was breathing heavily, caught up in her lust, her primal _need_. He breathed in her scent and nuzzled his face against her chest. He took one breast in his hand and began to play with her nipple, gently flicking his tongue over it before hungrily taking the entire thing into his mouth and sucking. "It feels... feels good" she whispered in between soft moans. Naraku smirked at her response and she asked him, "How long.... how long have you wanted to do this?" Naraku was caught off guard by her question and looked up into her eyes, "Since I first saw you, stuck in that hospital bed". Kikyou blushed and a few tears gathered in her eyes, "Let's go to the bedroom".  
  
Naraku was strong enough to carry her, as her legs remained clung around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. He carried her just like that to his bedroom and gently laid her down on his bed. She pulled off her pants and underwear for him and he pulled off his own shirt, pants, and briefs for her. He wanted to feel her flesh completely with his own. She grabbed his erect penis started rubbing it, shyly at first and then aggressively. She kissed and tenderly licked at his tip, teasing him as he did to her previously. He moaned and groaned, grabbing her by the hair, "K-Kikyou. You're good at this." He couldn't wait any longer and pushed her off of him. She was taken by surprise as he held her two hands above her head, pushing her on her back against the bed. Naraku grinded at her entrance while using his free hand to rub her clit, "Kikyou, do you want it inside?" Kikyou blushed, "Yes" she said softly. "I can't hear you, say it louder" he commanded. "I want it inside!" Kikyou yelled out, frustrated by Naraku.   
  
Naraku smirked and allowed himself to slowly penetrate her, she cried out as it was somewhat painful but after a few initial thrusts the pain became pleasure. Naraku slowly entered her more and more until his shaft was completely inside. "Naraku!" Kikyou moaned and hugged his body against hers. Naraku smirked and whispered, "I love it when you say my name like that, Kikyou" as he roughly thrusted into her. She gasped and cried out with pleasure each time he thrust, "Ah! Ah! So good! Don't stop!" Their lips met again for a sloppy kiss as he thrusted in and out of her. He told her to turn facedown and support herself on her arms, they proceeded to do it doggy-style. The sensation as he rammed her from behind was even better than from the first position. He was hitting her insides faster, deeper and harder, almost panicked. They were touch-starved and it was apparent to both of them. He had never lusted for a woman so badly before, and now he never wanted to let her go. How he wanted to consume her over and over, till they were both physically exhausted. She had never felt so needy her entire life, she felt so betrayed by Inuyasha and wanted the ecstasy of love-making to take away her pain. She wanted to start over.   
  
Both of them came to a climax together, "Naraku, I'm _coming_ , I'm _coming_! Faster!" she cried out in his ear. "Kikyou, me too!" Naraku grunted and he released himself inside of her. Kikyou came right after and the two just lay there, him slumped on top of her and both panting heavily, exhausted from intercourse. She loved the feeling of him inside of her and almost didn't want him to pull out. When he did eventually pull out, he stared at her entrance and saw his seed spill out of her, what a glorious sight. She sighed feeling content and looked at him, "Thank you, I really needed that". Naraku crawled next to her and kissed her lips again, "Thank _you_. Kikyou, you don't have to answer me now but, I would like to be with you, officially". Kikyou smiled, "Give me some time to think about it. But chances are in your favor currently".   
  
Naraku leaned towards her ear and whispered, "What I really wanted to tell you the first day we walked to the subway together... Was that Inuyasha is a lucky man to have you, because you are so beautiful". Kikyou's face became flushed and she peaked at him shyly through her fingers, "Stop it, you're embarrassing me". Naraku grabbed her hands and kissed them tenderly before going to the bathroom to clean himself up.  
  
Kikyou sat up in the bed and wondered, "What have I done? ... I don't regret it but God that was impulsive of me". She imagined waking up the next morning and going for a round two, giggling to herself and clutching the blanket against her. She was too caught up in the moment to notice her phone was lighting up on the nightstand with text message previews, "Where are you? Hello? Kikyou? I'm sorry. Please, let's make up".  
  
[end two shot] 


End file.
